Beloved, Confident
by Lola St. James
Summary: An erotic tale or poetry with L/S pairing, an specific moment where Loki and Sigyn are making love passionately during their wedding night. For the God of Mischief it's relieving to feel loved, desired and specially, understood by his One True Love, Sigyn.


I would swear by all I covet

That I feel you entirely

though your voice utters no

word to me

but I know you feel the same

whenever the lower

fibers that comprise

our skin rub either in a

accidentally or purposely touch

how electricity whips us and at the same time travels

along our veins, where my blood as

yours boil on the fire engulfing us

in our act...

Our clothing does not go. Only our bare skin

is allowed in this moment of madness and

of passion that takes place now.

And it is precisely that there is no magic in

this world or another that can compare

what I feel when your air and mine are breathed

entirely...

Your body sheltered under mine,

The sound of our lips

Are caught in eternal and fiery caresses

running a sweet melody,

just like our moans

caused by this exquisite union

And your words, by just hearing them

Coo me and encourage me

to continue sating our desires...

At the same time, beneath me, I see your eyes

Glowing in different colors

as if a whole universe

with all the nuances existing and known

were caught in them.

They lack of fallacies,

_They are incapable of lying..._

And they only promise me beautiful things.

It is not a sentimentality

what grows inside me towards you,

You do not feel sorry for me

and I assure you, my love

that every time you look at these eyes,

bouncing pure and absolute green flames

by seeing you in all your magnificent beauty,

you can confirm that I would never intend

to dominate you.

I would rather that the death

mow my existence.

So many injuries, so much pain,

much misunderstanding

and torture stemmed from

those whom I thought my equals,

reflected as scratches

aching and bleeding

in the flesh of my insides

fade from my body

and from my soul thanks to you, as my

unique and ravishing balm.

For some people it is simple and even

Insignificant but seeing it

with my eyes, is maddening to insert

my eyes in yours,

Begging me to

Continuing til we die,

To endear and to roll over

Those curves outlining

your perfect and divine figure,

stirring, naked and perfectly white,

with mine upon the

sheets in a delightful swing,

deeply intertwining our differences,

both tangible and ethereal

til we get weaken,

speaking in that perfect language

allowing me without showing shudder

or fear that admire and I lose myself

inside your body ... in that body that you, with your tender

and true words, assure me there is

no trace of another love...

I keep exploring and loving you

slowly and carefully,

but I lose control of myself

and everytime

your arms find themselves around my back

and your mouth claims mine fiercely

I have neither fear nor shame in screaming that I love you

and I shall never stop.

My hands glide your waist,

your beautiful swan neck

the long, wavy and golden strands

which crown your head,

falling haphazardly

over your shoulder

behind your back

upon your breasts

and part of your face.

your eyes closed in pleasure,

your figure whose diaphanous shape

turns out to be the only thing relieving my

desperation that in my surroundings

there are people who live and look for excuses

only to hurt me...

Knowing that you love me

is a sweet and addictive narcotic,

our skins still melted into one,

both of us beaded with sweat,

the sheets and bed in which

we loved so ardently

still resist these avid onslaught

of love.

But ... After reaching the apogee of our act

I feel the tears taking over my eyes

hearing you cooing me, telling me with tears

in your eyes as well that you love me, that there will not be another

nor there

or at another occasion.

I just embrace you, embrace you as I never did before

sinking in your arms and your chest,

looking for the shelter, warmth, understanding

and the love I lacked of until I met you.

You do not seem surprised by my attitude,

So you do not hesitate to keep me warm,

and I simply whisper when I fall

prisoner of slumber, locked in

your arms:

_'You are mine, and I am yours..._

_You're the only one... Sigyn,_

_Lover and Confidant...'_


End file.
